THE BIG FOUR
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: (Not ROTBTD) Shana, Nura, Konata, and Lag must work together to stop Hagoromo Gitsune to rule the world. But can they do that? Ultimate crossover (Shakugan no Shana, Nurarihyon no Mago: Shenin Makyo, Tegami Bachi, Lucky Star and Fairy Tail) Update chapter 1 (the real story)
1. Chapter 0, introduction and prolog

Hey, guys. I'm just a random author who always have a new idea popping in her head. Okay, so maybe most of you've heard about the legendary fandom "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon/The Big Four (Jack Frost, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup)". So basically, I want to make my own Big Four, but with anime character. Maybe you'll think it's Naruto, One Piece, Bleach and Fairy Tail. It's much different than that.

.

Well, here it is...

.

The Anime Big Four (my style)

.

The leader is Ruiko Nura (Nurarihyon no Mago). He maybe young but he becomes the head of Nura clan, he's the perfect leader. Also, he has the power to turn himself into a powerful yokai.

.

The brain (or in this case The Hacker Joker) is Konata Izumi (Lucky Star). Even though that she's very lazy, she can gets good grade. She also a great gamer, and maybe she's a good hacker (I remember the episode where Kagami can't use Konata's computer) Her weapon shall be a lazer gun.

.

The Muscle (in this case The Fighter) is Shana (Shakugan no Shana). She's the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" Flame Haze. She's very talented and the most powerful, known and feared by most Crimson Denizens (what ever it is). So strong...

.

The Heart is Lag Seeing (Tegami Bachi). Lag is without doubt is the sweetest boy ever. He hates fighting but will do anyhing to do his duty as Letter Bee (obviously delivering letter). He is actually a strong Bee, and with Niche and Steak, they a perfect team.

.

Oh yeah, this fanfic will involved other character.

- The Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, and their cat-friend (Natsu and Happy, Wendy and Charles, Gajeel and )

- Niche and Steak (Tegami Bachi)

- Hagoromo Gitsune as the main antagonis (Nurarihyon no Mago: Shenen Mago)

- Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi (her appearance like from Cardfight! Vanguard)

.

So you can call this an ultimate crossover (well, not so ultimate). By the way, the character in the stroy maybe OOC. Takes places before Nurarihyon no Mago (outside plot, Nura still couldn't transfrom into a yokai), before Shakugan no Shana (outside plot, and Shana died), before Lucky Star (I'm gonna make Konata into a 12 years old kid), but after Tegami Bachi Reverse.

And this story is just for fun and mayby shorter than my other multi-chapter fanfic. Also, please, NO FLAME!

.

Well, on with the story!

On second thought, let's make a prolog.

.

.

N: They say that our destiny is tied to the land-

S: What are you talking about Nura? For a long time, fire and heat is the first thing I can remember-

N: Stop interupting Shana!

S: Hey, I'm the one who should do the prolog.

K: In Tokyo-

S: Konata, this is Fiore not Tokyo.

L: Actually Shana, Konata has a point.

K: See, Lag is on my side.

N: What do you mean Lag?

L: Well, I mean, we came from different worlds and now we're together, fighting together.

K: See, what he said.

S: So how can we narrate this if its all about us.

L: Why don't we take turn?

K: All right! You go first leader!

.

.

Some say our destiny is tied to the land. Others said it is woven together like a cloth. From the time I was very young I had been told that someday I will be the leader of the Nura clan. That it was my destiny to... to... well to be a like my grandfather or my father. But... I don't want to. I hate my destiny. I hate to be like people in my clan. I'm like an outcast to them. Even though they love me because I'm the grandson of the current leader. But... there are events in one's live that can change your destiny... as I was soon to find out.

- Ruiko Nura, the heir of the Nura clan

.

In Tokyo, there's a lot of people who has various talents and skills. I found my real skill when I thought it was just a hobby. Now, I'm the "Masked Hacker" who always help the polices to solve their cases, secretly.

- Konata Izumi

.

When I woke up from my long sleep, I discovered that I had the power to kill people with heat and fire in just a wave of my hand. They say that I was cursed and always brings bad luck, even though they never saw me. I'm a ghost, and people walks through me. I know that, and I believe to whatever people say about me. I tried not to hurt them, but to control a power that you never wanted, is a pain in the neck.

- Shana, the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" Flame Haze

.

There's a man who always be my idol ever since he took me to my aunt's home. Ever since that day, I always want to be like him. When I became one, he dissappear, but we met again, but he's a different person. I tried to bring him back, at the end I did it, witha help from my friends. Now, Gauche's back, and everything went well, I think.

- Letter Bee Lag Seeing


	2. Chapter 1, Tsukuyomi's call

It was an ordinary day in Magnolia. It was ordinary because one could hear a lot of noise from outside the Fairytail guild. Natsu was fighting Gray (who took off his clothes again), Happy was cheering Natsu while Juvia was praying that her Gray-sama would not be hurt, Erza eating a huge strawberry short cake, Lucy was talking to Marijane, Gajeel who was strangely standing where Levy was who was reading a book, Charles and Wendy talking with the other guild members, Cana drinking a huge barrel of wine (no surprise there), and just another day at Fairy Tail.

Until something strange happens.

Suddenly, all of the windows in the guild building opened, catching everyone's attention. Then black sand came out from the window. The mages in there didn't have much time, and they been gobbled up by the sand. Not long after that, the 'sand-flood' stop and the sand starting to disappear. Once it disappear completely, everybody is on the floor, sleeping. Well, most of them.

All the Dragon Slayer and Exceed from Edolas, only asleep for a second then woke up.

"Hey, what the heck just happened?" Asked Natsu the Fire Dragon Salyer, rubbing his head. His cat/friend , Happy also wako up.

"It's feels like I was hit by a meteorid." He said. Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer, woke up and walked over the nearest mage, who was Lucy, a Celestial Spirit Mage, and tried to wakes her.

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up!" She shouted, but it didn't work. Phanterlily, Gajeel cat, shook Gray's shoulder, but the Ice Mage didn't respon.

"It looks like they fainted." He said. Just then, Charles, Wendy's cat, flew down near Phanterlily.

"More like paralyzed." She said. Gajeel, Phanterlily's owner and a Iron Dragon Slayer, crossed his arm in front of his chest and lean against the wall nearby.

"Maybe they're just tired, or something." He said.

"The 'or something' indead." The Dragon Slayer and their cat looked up and saw Laxus, Fairy Tail leader and the Lightning Dragon Slayer, as he leaped from the second floor.

"Look's like her magic didn't affect us, Dragon Slayer." Laxus continued. Natsu raised and eyebrow.

"Whose magic?" He asked. Laxus looked at the pink haired boy.

"The Fox-Woman." Laxus said. Everybody eyes widened.

"The Fox-Woman?" Asked Wendy.

"You mean Hagaromo-Gitsune, right?" Asked Charles.

"That nasty woman is in the house this time." Gajeel growled.

"Why did she come back anyway?" Asked Natsu. "The last time we saw her is when she tried to destroy our guild." But when everybody starts to argguing, Happy looked at the moon. His eyes widened as he saw the moon shine brightly. He tried to get everybody attention, but everybody ignore him. That's until he drop a glass and everybody looked at him.

"Tsukuyomi." He said making Laxus turned to the moon.

"Ah, of course!" Said Laxus happily. Natsu turned to Happy again.

"Happy, why didn't tell us?" He asked, Happy just facepalm.

Then the moon disappear. In exchange, a small woman came down from the moon. She has black hair, red eyes, dressed in a white robe, with an ornate headdress.

"Goddess of the Moon, Tsukuyomi." Gasped Wendy, since she never saw the goddess this close before. Tsukuyomi looked at Wendy and smiled.

"Tsukuyomi, what's the big news?" Asked Laxus. Tsukuyomi turned to Laxus.

"As you can see my old friend," She said. "You're right. Hagoromo Gitsune has return."

"Well, this time we're gonna kick her butt." Shouted Natsu hitting his right fist on his left palm.

"I'm with you on this one, Natsu." Shouted Gajeel.

"But, she's stronger that ever before." Said Tsukuyomi as she glide down as pick up some sand on the floor. "It seems like she mastered a rare dark magic." She turned to the Dragon Slayers and Exceed. "Luckily, it didn't affect on Dragon Slayer and Exceed."

"What must we do Tsukuyomi?" Asked Wendy.

"You'll need a big help." Said Tsukuyomi as she float back to mid-air. "I've chosen four person who can help you."

"Only four?" Asked Phanterlily.

"Yes, only four." Tsukuyomi stretch out both of her hand and a big mirror appear in front of them. Then blue light swirl in the mirror and formed a shape of a young girl with red hair. Natsu's eyes widened in a second after he looked at the girl.

"Hey, I know her!" Shouted Natsu pointing at the mirror.

"You knew?" Asked Wendy.

"Yeah, that's the Flame Mage I was talking about." Shouted Natsu again.

"Oh I remember." Said Happy.

"Remember what, Happy?" Asked Charles.

"When Natsu was looking for Igneel again, he found the Flame Mage and then she challanged him. She totally kick his butt." Explained Happy laughing at the past. Natsu who was getting angry, hit Happy on the head. Tsukuyomi cleared her throat.

"I'm not finish yet." The image of the image changed into a boy (or maybe girl) with sliver hair.

"Aww, she's so cute." Squeled Wendy.

"I'm sorry Wendy. But, its a boy." Said Tsukuyomi. Wendy immediately shut her mouth blushing. The image on the mirror changed into a boy with brown hair.

"Wait, isn't that the Prince of Nura clan?" Asked Gajeel.

"He knew?" Asked Phanterlily. "Levy told me." The image changed again into a girl with blue hair. After that the mirror dissapear.

"Now," Said Tsukuyomi as she floats up toward the sky. "I'm going to help you by this riddle. So listen carefully.

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken _

_Behind a smile a new power shall spring _

_Light shall mend the heart that once broken _

_The weak shall takes place as king_

With that Tsukuyomi dissapear and the moon re-appear. Laxus turned toward the remaining mage and their cat.

"Okay you heard the Goddess. Now we're gonna need to split up." He pointed at Natsu. "Natsu, you and Happy go find the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" mage."

"Fine." Shouted Natsu hitting his right fist on his left palm. "That girl is going down." Laxus then pointed at Gajeel.

"Gajeel, you and Phanterlily find the Nura Clan heir." "Hump, piece of cake." Gajel said crossing his arm in front of his chest. Laxus turned toward Wendy.

"Wendy, you and Charles going to find the white haired BOY."

"I'll do my best." Said Wendy as she saluted.

"I'll find the blue haired girl." Said Laxus proudly. "You all know you job, LET'S MOVE!"

.

.

**Next Episode: Young Hacker Konata Izumi**


End file.
